Natsume's Pain & Happiness
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: Sequel to Mikan's Pregnancy. Go through the nine months of Mikan's pregnancy with Natsume. Watch as he suffers from the accusations of his friends, gets hit multiple times with THE Baka Gun, and deals with Mikan's emotions. Oneshot. Humor. T for language.


**This is the sequel to Mikan's Pregnancy, but if you're reading this without reading the other one first, that's fine, too. I don't think it's really NEEDED to read the other one, so it doesn't really matter.**

**I think this one will also be a much better read, because I'm not doing their "big reactions" or "big emotions" or anything (for those of you who haven't read the first one—the first one was about Mikan telling Natsume about her pregnancy).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

THE STAGES OF PREGNANCY – Natsume's Pain

**MONTH ONE—Hotaru's Anger (aka: Natsume, meet Hotaru's Baka Gun)**

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?" the voice of Hotaru Imai shrieked over the sounds of her best friend throwing up into the toilet in the next room.

It was the very end of Mikan's first month of pregnancy and she had just started throwing up yesterday.

Natsume—groggy from sleep—merely mumbled a "yes" from the covers he was currently under and turned over to face away from Hotaru.

Unlike yesterday, Natsume did not get out of bed to rub Mikan's back as she threw up into the toilet.

Why?

One word: pride.

He refused to allow Hotaru to see him be that emotional.

But on the inside?

He was damn worried.

Though he's not showing it, he desperately wants to turn around, throw off the covers, and run to Mikan.

"YES? THAT'S ALL YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU KNOCK HER UP AND ALL YOU SAY IS _YES?_"

The clicking sound of an original Imai Baka Gun being loaded filled the room.

In a flash, Natsume was out from under the covers and across the room—away from Hotaru.

"You're getting it, Hyuuga," hissed Hotaru evilly, cocking the gun in his direction.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKABAKABAKA!

Natsume easily could have dodged the first hit, and all of those afterwards, but he stayed in place once he spotted a giggling Mikan standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

He didn't know it, but Hotaru had also spotted Mikan giggling and secretly forgave Natsume.

But that didn't mean she couldn't get revenge on him first before admitting it.

No one would ever know that she only hit Natsume for the money she would get. Because neither of them (meaning Natsume and Mikan) realized a camera was recording this entire scene.

**MONTH TWO—The School's Surprise**

Natsume was about ready to die from five things.

One: his fangirls were squealing out of anger, happiness, excitement, jealousy and who knows what else.

Two: Mikan's friends were looking like they were ready to kill him.

Three: Those damn SQUEALS!

Four: the teachers were still deciding what to do about the situation—Persona included.

Five: SQUEALS. 'Nuff said.

Natsume just _knew_ he was going to be deaf by the end of the day.

He _really_ just wanted to get out of the classroom, but glancing over to where Mikan was excitedly socializing with her friends (the friends that would, every so often, pause what they were doing to glare at him), he knew he couldn't just leave.

Especially because the teachers were still deciding what to do with the situation.

It had been amusing to see everyone's reactions—especially the teachers'.

Serina had taken it well, for the most part, though the slight widening of her eyes had given away that it was news to her and she hadn't seen it coming.

Jinno had been shocked. Like, open-mouthed-ly _shocked_. You'd think he'd have been through this before with _someone_.

I mean, this school goes all the way up to high school—surely something like this had happened before? I mean, _hellooo_…teenagers? Dorms? Year-round school?

Pregnancy should be a known occurrence when all three of those were combined.

Natsume really hadn't been able to judge Persona's reaction because not only was his mask mostly covering his face, but he had also immediately stalked out of the room.

Natsume would have to deal with him later.

Narumi's and Mikan's uncle's/the high school principal's reactions had been the best by far.

First stage: shock, for both of them.

Second: rage, focused at him.

Third: happiness, for Narumi.

Narumi had then started _squealing_ (the first squeal Natsume heard of the day), talking excitedly, and telling Mikan (and Natsume) that even though he wasn't their teacher anymore, he could make a special appearance in their classroom today so he could announce it.

And that had led Natsume to where he was now, dealing with squeals, death glares, and worrying over the rest of the teacher's decisions.

**MONTH THREE—So It Starts (aka: Natsume, now shall you forever be hated by pregnant people)**

Natsume grunted. "You're heavy, Polka."

"I'm pregnant, Natsume," muttered Mikan sleepily from Natsume's arms. "Pregnant people gain weight."

Natsume was in the process of carrying Mikan up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Not this much!" Natsume said. "You're fat, Polka."

…

Natsume went to bed with a big lump on his head that night.

Not to mention he slept on the couch.

**MONTH FOUR—Cravings**

"No," Mikan growled lowly at Natsume. "I don't _want_ Howalons, I want TANGERINES!"

"But POLKA," Natsume almost-whined. "Tangerines aren't in season right now, and they don't have them at Central Town—you know that."

"I don't care," Mikan sniffed, fake tears pooling in her eyes. "I just really want tangerines. And obviously you don't love me enough to get me them."

"No, no, no, no!" Natsume protested, approaching her from across the bedroom (they were in his room). "That's not it," he said, wiping away her tears. "I just can't find them."

"Don't bother," a voice said from behind Natsume, at the doorway. "She's only faking it."

"Hotaruuu~!" Mikan complained, upset that she had seen through her tears act. "You didn't have to—are those tangerines?"

"Yes," Hotaru said emotionlessly, still in the doorway, and holding a box of tangerines.

"Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan said excitedly, walking (for once not running) towards Hotaru with _real_ tears of happiness in her eyes. "You _do_ love me!"

When Mikan held out her arms for a hug, Hotaru set down the tangerines and allowed Mikan to hug her.

"You're much better than Natsume," came the muffled voice of Mikan as she hugged Hotaru (Hotaru was taller than her).

Over the top of Mikan's head, Hotaru smirked at him.

Natsume glared back.

**MONTH FIVE—Fluttering**

"Thank you!" Mikan exclaimed, looking absolutely radiant as she thanked Yuu for complimenting her on how beautiful she looked these days.

"So what were you going to tell us, Mikan?" asked Anna.

Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, and Ruka (Natsume was off talking to Persona) were all gathered around outside, talking.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan said, getting excited.

Before Mikan could say anything, Hotaru interjected with a monotone, "She felt the baby _fluttering_ (her words, not mine) yesterday."

"Really?" asked Anna and Nonoko at the same time. "That's so exciting! Was it—"

Before they could continue, Natsume had come up behind Mikan and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

So no one could hear, Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear a rare compliment, "You look beautiful today."

Beaming up a wide smile at him, Mikan could faintly hear the "awwww"s of her friends as she leaned up to kiss him briefly.

Although Mikan wouldn't tell Yuu this (partly because he already knew and partly because it was rude), Natsume's comment meant a lot more to her than his.

"Thanks," she whispered back, smiling tenderly.

**MONTH SIX—Back Pain**

"Oh no! I have to go!" Mikan shrieked, slowly getting up from the couch (her back protesting all the way). "I promised Anna—see ya, Natsume!" Mikan walked out the door of his—their—bedroom, leaving Natsume behind on the couch, bewildered and slightly worried.

…

"Crap! I promised Yuu I'd do something for him…" Mikan got up from bed, her back cracking, and she wincing all the while.

Natsume sat back and watched as she dressed as fast as she could so she could leave.

Before he could protest, she was out the door.

…

"Owwww! My back hurts," Mikan gasped, getting out of bed. "I need to go, though."

Natsume—once again—didn't have the chance to say anything before she was gone.

…

"Oh crap! I have to go because—hmph!" Mikan was cut off when Natsume pulled her into a kiss.

"No," he growled against her lips. "You're not leaving. You're staying here to rest."

Mikan shivered slightly against him. "When you're doing this," she gasped against his lips, "it makes me think you're not going to _let_ me rest."

Pulling away, Natsume looked at her seriously.

Right now they were in the kitchen, having been talking moments before.

"I'm serious," he said sternly, tugging at her wrist and pulling her into the living room, and from there, into the bedroom. "You're going to sleep. You need to rest—your back hurts."

"But—!"

"No buts," Natsume told her, gently pushing her to sit on the bed. "You're resting and that's final. I've had enough of seeing you torture your back each day by being everywhere at once."

Realizing Natsume wouldn't give, Mikan sighed, "Fine, I supposed I don't _need_ to go right now anyways."

"Good," Natsume said, turning out the lights from where he now stood in the doorway. "Then go to sleep."

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered before he could leave.

Natsume sighed. "What now?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Natsume smiled slightly, turning around to look at Mikan before approaching the bed.

"Fine," he said, climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But only if you promise me one thing—otherwise I'm getting out of bed right now and leaving you here alone."

"Okay," Mikan agreed. "What is it?"

"Promise me to rest yourself more. You've been pushing yourself too much."

"I promise," Mikan whispered, before allowing sleep to take her.

Natsume fell asleep soon after.

**MONTH SEVEN—Emotional Breakdown**

Mikan was crying and Natsume didn't know what to do.

Normally he could get her back up and happy within a few seconds after she started crying, or get her angry enough that she forgot about being upset, but this was different because he had no idea why she was crying.

"Polka?" Natsume asked hesitantly.

"WHAAATT?" Mikan wailed piteously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything!" Mikan sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around her and feeling her bury her face into his chest, he said, "And by everything, you mean…?"

"My back hurts, my feet and legs are cramping, my hands hurt," Mikan ranted, "and I'm damn FAT! I'm like a whale! Or a pig! Or a TANGERINE!"

Natsume couldn't help but snort at that last one.

As fast as her tears came, Mikan's face stopped streaming tears to glare at him.

"Natsume," she whispered dangerously. "_What_ was that?"

Acting innocent, he asked her, "What was what?"

"NATSUMEEE!"

At least Natsume knew he could still get her angry.

And he was happy that he got her to stop crying.

That is, until, she burst right back into tears a few seconds later.

**MONTH EIGHT—Too Tired To Argue**

"Natsume! I can't believe you!" Mikan shrieked. "I was talking to you—and then you just _ignored_ me!"

Natsume shifted his position in The Sakura Tree and ignored her still.

Mikan was down below, hands on her hips, looking _really_ pregnant, and shouting up to him, trying to get him to listen.

Before she was pregnant, she could have easily climbed up there to him, but now that she had such a _fat_ stomach, it was impossible.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled, outraged.

"What?" Natsume muttered, looking like he just woke up as he opened one eye to peer down at her.

Meeting her furious glare, he almost smiled.

That is, until Mikan gasped and clutched her chest for a second.

Jumping down quickly, he rushed towards her asking worriedly, "What's wrong? Is it you? Is it the baby?"

"Naahh…" Mikan said. "It's the baby—but it's only _because of_ the baby. It's just heartburn. Regular pregnancy symptoms, Natsume."

Natsume was reassured, but he nonetheless searched her face for something else that might be wrong.

Then he smirked.

"Are you sure you weren't just faking to get me down here, Polka? Or—for today, at least—Peaches?"

Normally Mikan would have flipped out and screamed at him, but instead she just turned around and began walking—or rather, waddling—away.

"Polka?" Natsume asked Mikan's retreating back worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, Natsume," Mikan sighed and continued towards the dorm building.

Catching up to her easily with his long legs (and because of how slow she was moving), he turned her to face him.

"You're tired?"

"_Yes_, Natsume," Mikan snapped. "I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing right now, so would you just let me go so I can leave and get some sleep?"

Startled, Natsume released her.

Mikan let out a breath of air and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Natsume, I—"

Cutting her off, Natsume said, "I understand," even though he didn't at all.

Mikan opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Now let's get you back to my—our dorm so you can get some rest," he said, as he helped her start towards the high school building again.

Just then, Natsume realized that she had used this method of slow procession to get all the way out here just to talk to him at The Sakura Tree.

Realizing this, Natsume began to feel slightly guilty.

He'd have to make it up to her later, he decided.

**MONTH NINE—So It Ends**

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER, NATSUME!" Mikan shrieked from where she was lying on the bed inside the room where she was giving birth.

Because Natsume had been so worried and pacing too much, the doctors and nurses had sent him out, though they first checked with Mikan.

She managed to gasp out—through the pain—that she didn't care so long as he could still hear her throwing obscenities at him.

He promised to stay right outside the door when all the woman nurses glared at him—no doubt thinking of all the reasons he should be yelled at.

So here he was, sitting with Ruka outside the room, pacing, and listening to her ongoing rant.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Natsume winced.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO—"

Mikan cut herself off when she gasped in pain.

Natsume winced again, while thinking that somehow Mikan's pain was much worse than anything she had been yelling at him.

From where he was sitting in the waiting chairs, Ruka looked at him in sympathy.

…

After what seemed like hours later, Natsume was called into the room.

Immediately, Natsume burst into the room and spotted Mikan, who was lying, exhausted upon tons of pillows with a small bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations, Natsume," Mikan whispered to him from across the room as he rushed towards her, "we have a son."

Reaching her, Natsume smiled widely, looking at her lovingly.

Looking down to the bundle in her arms, he saw a tiny face wrapped in a blue blanket.

Already, you could tell the baby was going to look a lot like him, with a lot of his facial features. The tuft of black hair on the baby's head made it clear that he was going to have his black hair, too.

Natsume smiled.

"Do you want to hold him, Natsume?" Mikan asked him.

As soon as she said that, all of Natsume's insecurities that he had kept bottled up inside since he first found out she was pregnant burst forth.

What if he dropped his child?

What if he wasn't a good father?

What if he…

Glancing up into Mikan's exhausted, but glowing, face, Natsume's fears evaporated.

Hesitantly, Natsume nodded.

Aware that Ruka and Hotaru were entering the room behind him as he took his son carefully into his arms; he smiled down gently at his child.

As if his son was sensing that he was here, or maybe that he was leaving his mother's arms, the boy's eyes opened.

Immediately, Natsume was entranced.

His son's eyes were exactly like Mikan's.

A color almost too hard to describe, they were a honey-golden-brown.

"What are you going to name him?" Hotaru asked Mikan from behind him.

Mikan glanced briefly at Natsume before turning to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Haruto Yuuki Hyuuga. Haru for short," she said.

Natsume looked at her and smiled, before returning his attention to his child that had once again closed his eyes.

Mikan and Natsume had both liked the name Yuuki for a first name, too, but they had eventually settled having that name for a middle name because Mikan had always wanted her first child to have a name that could be nicknamed "Haru", because she loved that name.

There was the added bonus, Mikan said, that the name Haruto was the letters of Hotaru mixed up, because it would be like she was naming him after Hotaru, which she was.

They hadn't spent that much time on deciding the name if it was a boy, surprisingly, because unlike in other things, they hadn't had difficulty choosing names they both liked.

However, when it came to choosing the name if it was a girl…that was a whole nother story.

"Cute name for a cute kid," Ruka's voice came from behind Natsume, as he looked over his shoulder at Haru.

"Yes," Hotaru agreed (for once), with her eyes gleaming with what looked suspiciously like tears. No doubt she had realized that Haruto's name was her name mixed up.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave," a nurse's voice came from the doorway, indicating to Hotaru and Ruka.

As they left, the nurse told him, "You can stay, but you need to allow her rest."

Nodding, he gave Haru to another nurse that had come in so they could take him to a small crib that had been set up in the corner of the room. **(I found out recently that they actually take the children to a nursery…oops. Anyways—I thank Yujiro101 for telling me. I appreciate it!)**

Settling down next to Mikan on the bed a few minutes later, he watched her sleeping face.

Natsume knew that this was going to be a big challenge for them and there were going to be many sleepless nights ahead.

But Natsume knew, without a doubt, that they would get through this.

Fishing something out of his pocket, Natsume looked at the ring he had bought in Central Town.

It wasn't an engagement ring, exactly, but instead a promise ring. It would signify Natsume's promise to one day ask for her hand in marriage.

Natsume refused to propose in such a place as this school.

_When I finally propose to her, _Natsume promised to himself_, it will be outside of these school gates_.

Glancing out the window to the rising sun, Natsume knew it would one day happen.

He smiled.

**So, did you like it?**

**No flames, please, but I'd appreciate constructive critism!**

**Review if you can, thanks for reading!**


End file.
